1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating energy by using an exothermic reaction of metal, which improves a principle of the metal fuel propulsive body according to claim 2 in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,340B1, xe2x80x9cMethod for reusing a substance""s thermal expansion energyxe2x80x9d issued to the present inventor.
Particularly, the present invention pertains to a method for generating energy by using an exothermic reaction of metal, comprising the steps of reacting oxidants containing mostly water with combustion substances containing mostly light metal to generate hydrogen; reacting generated hydrogen with nitric acid, sulfuric acid, chlorine peroxide, metal nitrate, metal perchlorate, metal sulfate, and hydrogen peroxide to generate water and heat; continuously repeating the above two steps with the use of generated water to gradually increase explosive power, and to a method for utilizing generated energy (explosive power).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an exothermal reaction can be used as propulsive energy in a rocket. For example, conventionally, the propulsive energy in a rocket is obtained by an explosion, which is generated by reacting source substances of explosive energy such as liquid oxygen, hydrogen peroxide, liquid hydrogen, ammonia, gas for combustion, oil fuel, explosives, gun powders with nonmetal substances and organic substances.
However, the prior technology as described above, has disadvantages in that the source substances of explosive energy are expensive and have a large volume and a heavy weight.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to avoid disadvantages of the prior arts, and to provide a method for generating energy by using an exothermic reaction of metal, comprising the steps of reacting an oxidant containing mostly water with a combustion substance containing mostly light metal to generate hydrogen; reacting generated hydrogen with nitric acid, chlorine peroxide, sulfuric acid, metal nitrate, metal perchlorate, metal sulfate, and hydrogen peroxide to generate energy. The method provides energy using light and inexpensive substances.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for economically generating energy by using an exothermic reaction of metal with the use of inexpensive metals, which can be applied to crush a structure or a rock bed without a large explosion noise or the scattering of crushed debris.
A better understanding of the present invention may be obtained in light of the following examples which are set forth to illustrate, but are not to be construed to limit the present invention.